


Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [25]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Detective, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «Рэнсом».
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Original Male Character
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «Рэнсом».

– _Хью Рэнсом Драйсдейл._

Рэнсом встает с койки и поворачивается лицом к стене. Процедура знакомая: сейчас коп скомандует: «На выход», обшарит с головы до ног, нацепит наручники и куда-нибудь поведет. Чаще всего Рэнсома ожидает муниципальный адвокат – мудак от юстиции. Ему бы детей литературе учить, а не спасать висельников. Рэнсом, даже если захочет, не сможет его описать. Неприметный обычный человечек. 

– _На выход. Руки ладонями на стену._

Можно опереться и отключить все чувства. Пусть коп ищет несуществующее оружие, наркоту или что там еще он хочет найти. 

– _Руки перед собой._

Рэнсом усмехается: ничего нового. Щелкает замок, и наручники надежно сковывают кисти. Кстати, натирают. Рэнсом оглядывает покрасневшие запястья и получает тычок в спину. 

– _Вперед._

А семья-то, крепкая семья Драйсдейлов, и пачки сигарет не передала. Только записку от матери: «Сын, как ты мог». Даже не вопрос, так, рассуждение вслух. 

Рэнсому совсем не к месту вспоминаются словесные дуэли с другом по университету. 

– Ты дурак, – скучающим тоном начинает Рэнсом. 

– Утверждение? Вопрос? 

– Угадай. 

– Ты приподнял брови, это вопрос. Мой ответ: я дурак, ты дурак, мы окружены дураками, друг мой. 

– Ноль. 

– Ты повернул голову, там стоит декан Рихтер. А он реально – ноль. – Ян улыбается: ангельское лицо и цистерна яда, разлитая по венам. 

– Молодец. – Рэнсом чмокает его в щеку и шлепает по заду. 

Они были прекрасными любовниками, такие отношения еще поискать. Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité – их девиз. Красиво и по-французски. Хорошо скандировать, когда напьешься. Франция гордилась бы, имей она хоть малейшее представление о Рэнсоме и Яне. 

– _Стоять. Лицом к стене._

Кто-то из заключенных возвращается в камеру. Перед глазами Рэнсома порядком надоевшая оштукатуренная стена. Небольшая трещина тянется к потолку, в углу которого плетет паутину паук. Трещина мешает ему как следует натянуть нить. Паук замирает, а потом продолжает свое дело. 

Иллюстрация к размышлению. Как же ты умудрился просрать свою паутину, талантливый Драйсдейл? 

Ян бы сказал: «Наплюй и топай дальше». Вот только пока не понятно, где это – дальше. 

– _Пошел._

Узкий коридор, залитый светом люминесцентных светильников, тоже задолбал. Скорее бы суд, вот там можно будет вздохнуть полной грудью, надеть маску богатого ублюдка и вволю поизводить родственников и новую владелицу состояния Драйсдейлов. 

Умная сучка. А ведь это она могла сейчас идти по коридору со скованными руками. Но. 

Трещина в стене. 

Рэнсом оглядывается, за что получает очередной тычок в спину. Он успевает увидеть муху, которая застряла в незаконченной паутине. 

«Да ты везунчик», – мысленно аплодирует пауку Рэнсом. 

Он, как и паук, одинок. Вот только тот на свободе и в его сетях – муха. 

А ведь Ян не верил в везение, судьбу и веление сердца. Когда он перед отъездом прощался с Рэнсомом, сказал: «Что угодно. Если буду нужен – щелкни пальцами». 

Рэнсом корит себя за глупость, но щелкает пальцами. В награду его снова пинают, ну что за день. 

– _Лицом к стене._

Конечная остановка. Впереди комната, в которой заключенные могут конфиденциально посплетничать о том и о сем со своими адвокатами. Адвокат Рэнсома наотрез отказывается от предложения приковать руки заключенного к столу. Он сдвигает очки на нос и указывает копу на дверь. Тот выходит. 

– Ну что, мистер Драйсдейл, у меня для вас хорошие новости, – говорит он. Рэнсом молчит. Сегодня адвокат сам на себя не похож. – Будем нести в жизнь Liberté, Egalité и Fraternité. 

Рэнсом наклоняется и внимательно разглядывает его. Тот улыбается и краем ладони вытирает лоб. На нем парик. Очки скрывают карие линзы, а нос… 

– Ну! – не выдерживает адвокат. – Шевели извилинами, дурачина. 

Мир Рэнсома вспыхивает. 

– Ян, – шепчет он. – Какого черта. 

– Твой адвокат – мой дядя. Мы немного похожи, но я красивее. И умнее. А его жена работает в театре гримером. Я не рассказывал? 

– Меня казнят. – Рэнсом сглатывает горечь, внезапно появившуюся в горле. 

– Да хер там, – тихо отвечает Ян. – Ты мне рассказываешь все, у меня связи и деньги. Думаешь, я не смогу вытащить твою жалкую задницу? 

– Не сможешь, – говорит Рэнсом. – Все против меня. Я напал на сиделку, все это видели. 

– Вывернемся. Никто не знает, что она могла сказать тебе до этого. Что было между вами, а? Ее тошнит от лжи? Прекрасно. Докажем, что это неправда. Наговорим столько, что ее будет тошнить постоянно. 

– А Бланк? 

– А что – Бланк? Он всего лишь человек. Говорю тебе, у меня есть деньги и виды на тебя. Я соскучился и готов поработать. И вот что. – Рэнсом внимательно слушает. – Ты больше не один, дружище. 

И Рэнсом верит. У него в голове проносится сотня идей. Он знает, что делать дальше. 

Свидание с адвокатом заканчивается, и они прощаются до вторника. 

– Твой кофе, твои правила, – напоминает Ян перед уходом. 

– А дом снесем к херам, – улыбается Рэнсом. 

Он идет по коридору и еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать насвистывать «Марсельезу». 

В углу серого потолка паук деловито плетет паутину и ждет следующую муху.


End file.
